Chica gótica
by Once L
Summary: A Rich le gustaban las chicas "metaleras". Ése era su tipo. Por eso mismo es que se sorprendió que una chica "gótica" llamara su atención y lo dejara sin palabras. —Skins 5x02. Ligero crossover entre la Generación 3 y 2.


**Chica gótica.**

******Advertencias:** Basado e inspirado en el capítulo 2 de la temporada 5 (3ra Generación) llamado "Rich". Ligero crossover entre la 3ra y 2da Generación. Posible spoiler de la temporada 7.

**Disclaimer:** Skins no me pertenece, a Bryan Elsley y Jamie Brittain, sí.

* * *

Ese ha sido un día de mierda para él porque _El ángel de la Muerte_ al final le ha dicho que no, que no quiere ni está interesada en salir con él por diversas razones que Rich no volverá a repetir, ni recordar en su maldita vida y que, al mismo tiempo, lo han hecho sentir jodidamente mal, y sólo para complicar más la situación, el drama en el que está ahora inmerso, Alo y él han terminado discutiendo seriamente a causa de toda esa jodida situación.

Y Rich lo odia. Le fastidia todo eso porque Alo, ni nadie más, lo entienden aunque tampoco le sorprende. Él es un metalero. Uno de verdad, y sus amigos no.

Pero, precisamente por eso —y porque todo está mal— es que sale a toda prisa del instituto, ignorando los gritos que su pelirrojo amigo le hace para que vuelva, porque aún no han terminado de hablar.

Y entonces... ahí es donde la ve, al otro lado de la calle, una chica vestida de negro, con ropa de cuero, con un maquillaje muy marcado en el mismo tono, oscuro, y la palabra _gótica_ aparece de repente en la mente de Rich al verla.

Curioso, porque ese tipo de chica no es el suyo pero aun así, ha llamado por completo su atención. No puede dejar de verla, y la joven al sentirse observaba dirige su mirada hacia él. Las miradas de ambos se conectan.

Pero no es lo único que pasa.

—Hey. —La chica se acerca a él con una sonrisa coqueta al cruzar la calle que los separa y detenerse enfrente de él.

El ritmo cardíaco de Rich se acelera y hasta se le seca la boca. Eso, y que de pronto se siente nervioso.

Lo cual se le nota cuando habla.

—¿S-Sí?

—¿Me lo enciendes? —Ella lleva un cigarro a su boca, manteniéndolo entre sus labios que se curvan en una sonrisa coqueta a la espera de su petición.

—Uhmm... —Rich sabe que su cerebro está funcionando lentamente, ¡pero no lo pueden culpar! Cualquiera se queda hipnotizado y sin palabras al ver los ojos azules de ésta chica tan linda, tan misteriosa—. ¡C-Claro!

Pese a su respuesta, el de cabellos largos y negros se toma su tiempo buscando su encendedor que, ¡Oh, sorpresa! No encuentra en su chaqueta, aunque sigue buscando y sus manos al tantear su ropa —aquí y allá— lo encuentra al final en la bolsa trasera de su pantalón.

—Aquí tienes —le ofrece el fuego, esperando que el cigarro prenda.

Cuando eso sucede, la chica le da una calada larga y profunda. El humo lo expulsa poco después, y le sonríe como sólo ella puede hacerlo.

—Gracias.

—… No hay de qué.

Ambos se siguen mirando un poco más, como si estuvieran conectados y quisieran saber del otro, pero algo interrumpe el momento.

—¿Eff? —Le llama una de las dos chicas que está del otro lado de la calle —la pelirroja, que está al lado de la rubia— y han observado todo desde el auto en el que están.

—¡Ya voy! —Contesta al girarse y verlas, mirando de nuevo a este chico que la ha ayudado a prender su cigarrillo—. Nos vemos. —Se despide de él, sonriendo otro poco al marcharse.

—Claro.

Rich incluso alza la mano a modo de despedida, observando cómo cruza la calle y se sube al auto con las otras dos chicas que se ríen y hablan sobre la forma en la que le sonreía y lo miraba, negándolo todo la chica de ojos azules y apurándolas a poner en marcha el auto…

… Rich sería la última persona que vería a esas tres chicas ahí en Bristol, pues ése sería su último día en aquel lugar al mudarse y dejar atrás sus días de instituto y adolescencia, la etapa en la que Rich y sus amigos apenas estaban viviendo.

**Fin.**

* * *

Como defensa diré que fue ver el capítulo de Rich, cómo pasaban las cosas y me pregunté:

_¿Qué pasaría si cuando sale de la escuela Rich se encontrara con Effy?_

Y entonces, esto es lo que mi mente creó. Lo siento si fue muy raro o extraño. Supongo que es el efecto que Skins tuvo (y tiene) en mi vida. ¡Me encanta esta serie, todas sus temporadas y generaciones!

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar. ¡Nos vemos!

PD. Sí, en efecto. Las dos chicas que están en el auto y llaman a Effy son Emily y Naomi. Las tres dejarían Bristol ese día para cambiar de residencia e irse acercando a la vida que nos muestran en _Skins Fire_. Esto, según yo, claro. No es oficial ni así sucedió. Espero.


End file.
